fracturerpfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel
Guardian The angel can provide a temporary AC bonus to herself or her allies, that last till her next turn. The bonus must be applied at the end of her turn as a standard action, and is equal to her 2nd BAB. Cybernetic Wings All ANGELS must have wings.These Cybernetic wings provide you with a flying speed of 60 feet, with which you can hover. You can retract or extend cybernetic wings as a bonus action. Cybernetic Wings, Military Military cybernetic wings provide you with a flying speed of 120 feet, with which you can hover. You can make unarmed strikes using these wings, which deal slashing damage. You can roll 2d6 in place of the damage of unarmed strikes made with your wings. You can retract or extend military cybernetic wings as a bonus action. Guardian Angel Angels are your protectors, if you die, they can provide a second chance at life. For a reaction the Guardian Angel can bring someone -10 points of health or lower back to life with hit points equal to her 2nd BAB. If the Angel dies, she as well can use the GA ability. This can be used once per day,or once per long rest. Healing Touch All Angels have an innate ability to cure basic wounds and dispose of poisons and diseases. At 9th level you can now channel this ability to perform a Healing Touch. You touch a willing creature and restore a number of hit points equal to your Angel level times 2. You also rid the target of any poison, disease, blindness, or deafness. You can use this feature once between long rests. At 15th level your Healing Touch is empowered. It now restores a number of HP equal to 3 times your Angel level and rids the target of paralysis, stun, and petrification conditions effecting it as well as the previous conditions. Miracle For a reaction, the ANGEL can save someone from a failed save and allow the person to automatically succeed the save. This can be used once per day,or once per long rest. The Angel can use this effect on herself twice per long rest. Hardened Heart An ANGEL's heart is unpenetrable, she adds twice her advanced class level to ANY DC to poison her. If there is no DC create one with twice her class level. Angelic Weapons When you hit successfully with a weapon, apply your will save bonus as extra damage. Holy Matter In this time period, God is only real if you believe he is, just like fairies. Because you believe, you are given a special meter known as "Holy Matter" You have 5 holy matter. You can use Holy matter to preform Miracles, and Healing Touch when you have not rested. Angel of Death If the ANGEL dies one time during battle, after the use of Guardian Angel, the ANGEL gains a rage bonus equal to half her class level. The bonus is applied to all her stats and her AC. She gains a temporary health bonus of +50 (Con bonus does not give temporary health). She has this bonus for 5 rounds and then she is energy drained until she can take a long rest. Category:Advanced Class